The Raven and The Sunflower
by queen4aday
Summary: If loving you kills me, then so be it! Hinata screamed through her tears. xxxxxxThe Raven saves the Sunflower, you see? She asked, opening the book. xxx Sasuke held her hand as they walked through the abandoned halls of the University xxxxxx/ Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Rated M for language and drug use and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_The fierce tornado destroyed everything in it's wake_

 _It came closer and closer to the rooted Sunflower that was rooted in the meadow._

 _The Raven had sat up in the tree every late day watching the beautiful Sunflower_

 _grow biggerband beautiful as time went by._

 _He too saw the fast approaching storm._

 _He flew down and said to her, let me be your wings and I'll take you away from here._

 _She smiled at the dark and handsome raven, and replied, but if you pluck me I will soon die anyways._

 _But with me you will at least have more time than if you were demolished by the storm._

 _She agreed and he plucked her up and flew away._

 _Where are you taking me, the Sunflower asked the Raven._

 _Up to the heavens so you can at least experience what it is like to fly._

 _So up up up they went.. together for such a short time but never happier were they, for who gets to fly with the one they love?_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

Konoha University was home to 30 thousand students. It was a coed college that was 3 stories high and had adjacent departments that made a wide half circle. A big green grassy court yard sat in the middle.

The back held a large wide expanse of a seemingly never-ending field that was for sports and cheerleading.

Under a set of silver metal bleachers stood Sasuke Uchiha, the university heart throb.. not by choice if you asked him. He has heard it all, heart throb, hunk, hottie, big man on campus, and _The bad boy._

Bad boy was _definitely_ accurate.

Sasuke tried his best to stay out of the limelight , all these girls were the same, giggly, self starving stick figures that drooled all over him. Sure he had other types that fawned over him but they tended to hide in the shadows.

In high school he remembered an obese girl who had had a crush on him but due to her position in society had stayed unseen.

Sasukes onyx orbs narrowed as he stared out into the field, the cheerleading squad 30 feet away bouncing and flipping over one another like Mexican jumping beans.

He took another drag off his cigarette, the harsh smoke burning his throat before he exhaled it out of his lungs.

"Come on ladies, the big game is friday, make them jumps _perfect!"_ Ino yamanaka the cheer captain hollered, her long blonde ponytail flying about her shoulders.

"Saskura, pick your leg up higher .. like _this,"_ Ino threw her right leg up in the air, her shin only 15 inches from her pert nose.

Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's biggest fangirl, huffed irritable and tried unsuccessfully to imitate Ino.

Sasuke rolling his eyes dropped his cigarette and stomped it out with his boot.

He stealthily scampered from underneath the bleachers without any of his (fan club) seeing him and hurried towards the dorms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata Hyuga, sweet and shy and naturally beautiful and of course unpopular. Which was fine by her, she never liked to be in the lime light either. Thankfully today she had no more classes.

Like an addict to his or her drug of choice she anxiously opens her laptop and hit the power button to wake it, she never turned it off.

Wrapping her grey blanket tighter around her she bit her bottom lip and brought up her daily frequented website, **The Dark Lounge.** It was a chat site for people who have been dealt any sort of hardship, from drug addiction to losing a loved one in an accident. What started as just a curiosity had become her safe haven.

She had met another user on the site, **TheRaven88.** It had been a month since they had met online and had become close, creating their own private chat room.

Their relationship was not only platonic but mysterious as well, even though the two had been chatting online for a month, they still didnt know a whole lot about each other.

It was though neither wanted to end the mystery **.**

 **~You have entered the dark lounge-**

Appeared on her screen in light blue words that sat on a black background. She smiled giddyly and clicked on the private chat.

 **TheRaven88 is online.**

 **Sunflower17: hello**

 **TheRaven88: hey there**

Hinata ignored the guilt she always felt upon talking to her mysterious friend. Hinata had a boyfriend but it wasn't like she was cheating. They were only friends, online friends at that.

 **Sunflower17: how was your day?**

Hinata saw the dots appearing and disappearing on the bottom of the screen signaling the other person was typing.

Then..

 **TheRaven88: Same shit different day.. Except I did check out that book you told me about.. That had the "the raven and the sunflower" poem in it :)**

 **Sunflower17: oh that's great! Did you read it yet?**

 **TheRaven88: lol chill woman I just checked it out today, havent had a chamce yet.**

 **Chance***

Hinata smiled at his words and his typo, everything about him made her grin.

Her fingers immediately flew across the keyboard as she typed her response.

 **Sunflower17: Kay..well let me know what you think when you do! :P**

 **TheRaven88: I sure will. Have you checked out that band I told you about?**

 **Sunflower17: I did! I loved them!**

 **TheRaven88: I have another for you, they are called "Deep Cuts" if you liked "Laughing Sam" then you will love them to!**

 **Sunflower17: Thanks I will check them out.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura held up a black dress in from of her, her bright green eyes shimmering with mischief behind them.  
"This is the dress! He will definitely rid the word _no_ out of his vocabulary after he sees me in _this,_ right Ino?"  
Ino puckered up her red lips in front of the mirror. Her reflection looking ready for a kiss.

"You know, Sakura, your not the only girl in this university who is trying to bag Sasuke" Ino stated, as she pulled her long jaw length bangs over her right eye. Sakura knew all about the _other girls_ and she didn't care in the least.

Sakura tossed the skimpy black material on her bed and pounced over to her dresser, opening the top drawer she quickly rummaged through loads of thongs and nylons until she found the object she was looking for.

"Dark red, I'll be the dark seductress" Sakura said, waving the tube of dark red lipstick at Ino. Ino snatched it from her hand, earning a glare from the bubble gummed haired girl. Ino quickly wiped the bright red wax off her lips and slid the dark red tube of lipstick over her lips. "Ah... this is sexy!" Ino raved. Sakura rolled her eyes and snatched it back. "I know and I stole this fair and square, get your own Ino pig!" Sakura spat.

Ino ignored her insult and blotted her lips on a tissue. "Know Sasuke he won't even be at this party, tomorrow" Sakura hung the black dress back in her closet. "Which is why I am going to his dorm room to pick him up" Sakura stated as if it were a no brainer. Ino wrinkled her nose as she patted powder onto it. "You know, if I wasn't already taken.. me and you both would be fighting over dear Sasuke" Ino said, almost warningly. Sakura scoffed, as she slipped on her red night shirt.

"But you _are_ taken and don't underestimate me, you always do that" Sakura replied, hurt in her tone. Ino sighed and looked over at her best friend, "I didn't say you would lose" Ino interjected, rolling her eyes. Sakura plopped down on her bed hugging her stuffed pink teddy bear. Her chin resting on top of it's head. Sakura had never had a guy reject her and it was eating her alive, what with her slim figure and bright green eyes and candy pink locks, she had always been considered an exotic catch. But this guy...Sasuke Uchiha had definitely rejected her. Its a good thing Sakura Haruno never gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews ... Yes this story is also on fanfic the app as well, my name on the fanfic app is "ItIsMeQueen4aday" I will try and update as often as I can. At least twice a week!**

 **Chapter 2**

Pulling into the driveway of a ratty looking trailer, Sasuke came to a stop and kicked the kick stand out on his motorcycle. He pulled off his helmet and eyed the dingy trailer door. Weeds and tall grass grew up around the edges of the trailer, beer bottles and come cans littered the steps.

Placing his helmet under his arm he made his way up to the door. Sasuke knocked.

He heard footsteps and a chain being removed.. The door opened to reveal a anorexic looking chic, her narrow face was sallow and her thin lips dry and cracked. She had string shoulder length brown hair and wore the shortest jean shorts he had ever seen and a red top that look painted on.

Her eyes widened and she opened the door wider, her lips stretching into what he was sure _she_ though was supposed to be an alluring grin but came out looking more clownish.

"Sasuke! Come in, come in,"

Sasuke reluctantly walked into the trailer, the smell of pot and body odor assaulting his nostrils. "Heather, Kiba here?" He asked slightly wrinkling his nose.

Inside the trailer surprisingly looked better than what the outside previewed.

A long brown sofa that looked to be new sat against the wall, a small wooden table beside it. Across from it was a big black entertainment center with a flat screen in it. The walls were bare.

Heather nodded and motioned towards the couch. "He is in the back, ill get him" she said placing her hand around his bicept.

Sasuke walked towards the sofa, his motorcycle boots making heavy footstep sounds. He sat down and layed his helmet beside him hoping it would save him from her sitting beside him and practically molesting him as she usually did. He honestly had no idea what kiba saw in her, nor did he care.

Stressing the sway in her almost nonexsistant hips she walked towards the small hallway, "kiba doll! Sasuke is here to see ya!" She hollered, not going any farther.

"Ok ill be right there"

Sasuke grabbed a cigarette from the bent up pack inside his dark grey shirt pocket.

Placing it between his lips, he immediately saw a lighter practically shoved into his face.

"Here ya go love" heather, cooed lightimg his cigarette. Nodding in thanks Sasuke prayed Kiba would make it out here soon.

Heather seeing the helmet as no obstacle, picked it up and placed it in Sasukes lap, causing his eyebrows to twitch.

"So.. what is your special poison today, love?" She purred, pressing her flat chest against him like a cat in heat.

Her stale breath showered his face making him cringe.

Usually Sasuke had no qualms about shoving a girl off him or telling her _exactly_ how annoying she was but heather being kiba's girl, he knew it wouldn't be wise, not if he wanted his _poison_ as she called it.

Keeping his eyes on his burning cigarette he answered her, trying his damnedest not to shove her on the floor.

"Coke"

Thankfully before anything more was said or done, Kiba walked out, his torso bare and wet as if he just stepped out of the shower, a white towel thrown over his shoulders and wore baggy grey faded sweat pants that had surely seen better days.

 _Doesn't your girl know how to use a shower?_ Sasuke thought keeping his face as far from her stench as he could.

Kiba ignoring how heather was like an octopus, clinging to Sasuke he immediately got down to business and pulled out a small clear baggy filled with white powder.

"Your usual I assume"

Sasuke got to his feet pretty quickly, forcing Heather's paws off him.

He grabbed it from kiba's hand exchanging him money as well.

Without another word Sasuke grabbed his helmet and walked out.

He definitely had a shower on his agenda today.

000000000

Hinata layed underneath her boyfriend, his blue eyes staring into hers, his spiky blonde hair damp from showering.

She felt as if a boulder was on her. Feeling guilty she forced a tentive smile on her lips and tried to ignore the feeling of being smothered. It wasn't always like this, she could remember when his touch had excited her, not felt, uncomfortable.

She refused to look too deeply as to why she felt like this now. Naruto pressed his lips to her and his hand begun it's journy over hips and..higher...higher towards her breasts.

She started pushing him back but it may as well have been like pushing a giant building off her. "N-Naruto .. I ..I am..-

"I know...not ready" he cut off, getting off her. He looked at her, his blond brows furrowed in concern. "Hinata, we have been going out for a year now, I am trying to be patient, you _know_ that, but.. It gets hard, you know? Naruto ran his hand through his drying spikes in frustration.

The bed springs squeaked in protest as Hinata sat up. Her bed had always been very uncomfortable. She mentally noted to get a new mattress soon.

She looked at her boyfriend and forced yet another smile on her lips. "I know, I thank you for being patient with me, I hope.. I hope to be ready one day soon" she said, knowing it wasn't even remotely true.

00000000000

Sasuke sat crosslegged on his bed, a round mirror lay before him, a white powdered line on it. He had a rolled up 20 dollar bill between his thumb and forefinger. Leaning closer he placed the edge of the rolled up bill into the entrance of his left nostril, the sent of money reaching his senses.

Snorting up the line slowly, he watched it disappear off the smudged glass.

His nose burned less and less each time.

He pinched his nose and held his head back. Sniffing hard once more he took a deep breath and then cringed, smelling his own feet. He needed a shower anyways due to being mauled over by heather.

He got up and grabbed an extra pair of clothes and a towel. Heading to the dorm bathrooms he tried to be unseen from any of his fangirls.

Lucky for him the bathroom looked empty. After stripping his clothes he stepped into a stall, the tile cold beneath his feet.

As he turned on the shower head he started feeling the effects of the cocain. He immediately felt numb, his heart sped up and his mouth dry. He smiled slightly as the hot water caressed his skin.

His thoughts went to **Sunflower17.**

Not for the first time he wondered who she was and what she looked like. He was no idiot, he knew she could be just another fan girl.. but to him she had seemed... _different.._ not like any other female. She was funny, down to earth, they loved the same music and both had a traumatized past. He hadn't told her of his yet.. Just his nightmares.

She hadn't mentioned her past either. Placing a hand on the cool tile wall he spread his legs slightly amd with his other hand he gripped his manhood which had hardened due to thoughts of her. He had found himself aroused on more than one occasion with thoughts of her.

He moaned lightly as he began stroking himself. "Nnhh.. Ahhh"

He closed his eyes and tried to bring up an image of how he imagined her looking, voluptuous with long red hair.. Yea he _loved_ red heads. He pumped his fist faster, his moans getting slightly louder.

He tried to imagine her soft lips on his.. Her generous breast pressed to his bare chest. He bit his lips as his appendage started leaking. He was feeling weak in the knees, slightly bending them he ran his tumb over the tip of his manhood and let out a guttural moan. "Sunflower... Ahhh.. " he moaned the only name he knew her by, wondering desperately in that moment what her real name was.

What did she look like? Was she as he imagined? His stomach clenched and his balls tightened as his climax arrived and he grunted and bit his lip as not to yell out. He emptied his seed onto the shower floor, watching it run down the drain along with the water.

00000000

 **TheRaven88: Are you here?**

 **TheRaven88: Of course not, haha it shows you aren't signed in. I miss you. I was thinking of you.**

 **TheRaven88 signed out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviewsb, it definitely gives me motivation to continue the story faster. I tend to write things realistically and things that most others won't write about. I like real and that is what this story is about. I don't write pretty or sugary. I write REAL and dark.**

 **It may or may not end happily. I haven't decided yet.**

 **Chapter 3**

Maybe it was the drugs in his system, maybe it was because the moon was full, he didn't quite know but on this night he felt more lonely than usual.

Cigarette smoke floated ghost like around his small dorm room, the haunting melody of the guitar filled the room as well.

The laptop lay open on his lap, his obsidian eyes staring at the screen as if he could _will_ her online.

The empty screen taunted him and mocked him.

He gazed at the red digital numbers on his bedside clock. It read 10:30 pm. Usually by now she would be on. Then the ping rang out from his computer, to him it was the sweetest sound to his ears.

 **Sunflower17: Tonight I feel different.**

Sasuke read the words and felt a grin break out on his face. _Did she feel it too?_

 **TheRaven88: lonely.. Am I right?**

 **Sunflower17: its like you can read my mind. Yes..lonely.**

 **TheRaven88: I read that poem. Now I know what you meant. Kismet right? How odd that I chose the screen name raven and you sunflower.**

 **Sunflower17: I know you can't see me right now but I have such a huge smile on my face! :D**

 **TheRaven88: me too and that is unusual for me. I want to know more about you.**

 **Sunflower17: I want to know more about you too. If you want I will tell you my sordid story first lol**

 **TheRaven88: I feel bad now :( Maybe I should of offered that first, ya know me being a gentleman and all :P**

 **Sunflower17: lol It is ok I don't mind.**

 **I promise I still think of you as a gentleman.**

Sasuke chuckled and shifted his hips, hunkering deeper into his pillows and grabbed a fresh cigarette.

The sound of his lighter rang out as he lit his cigarette.

 **TheRaven88: I am all ears.. Or I should say..eyes? Lol**

 **Sunflower17: lol ok.. Here goes..**

 **Sunflower17 is typing**

Sasuke couldn't help the anticipation. He was fixing to learn her story.. was it as bad as his? He seriously doubted it. At least he hoped not.

He still was not really looking forward to telling his side.. but fair was fair and he was really begining to like this girl and trust her.

But he knew nothing about her, maybe she was an 80 year old broad catfishing. _No, you can't think that way._

Before his thoughts got too far out of control her words were once again on the screen.

His eyes devoured them like a sponge soaking up water.

 **Sunflower17: I was 10 years old when I lost my parents in a car accident. My dad was driving. I grew up in foster care and my foster parents were abusive. Sadly my sole reason for going to college is to escape them. I wanted to get a job and work but no job paid enough.**

A gasp left his lips as he finished reading her reply. _College .. Could it be?_

 **TheRaven88: I am really sorry to hear that. I was glad to hear you say college.. I attend a college. Maybe they are the same? Konoha University.**

His heart nearly beat out of his chest as he awaited her reply. He bit his bottom lip and stared unwaveringly at the screen.

 **Sunflower17: yes! We go to the same college! I can't believe this! Are you a junior?**

 **TheRaven88: Wow and.. I am a junior yes.**

Sasuke furrowed his brows, his mind working over time. _She's_ here _this campus.. I could see her right this moment! But.. What if .. What if she is not what I imagined?_

 _But do looks really matter? Of_ course _not but.._

 **Ping!**

His thoughts deceased as the noise signaled another message.

 **Sunflower17: I am nervous but yet excited!**

 **TheRaven88: Me too. What do you want to do?**

 _Yes I'll leave it up to her..._

 **Sunflower17: I don't know. I am scared .. What if you think I am a disappointment?**

 **TheRaven88: I have the same fears, that maybe you will think of me like that.**

 **Sunflower17: This is all too much of a coincident.. It is Kismet like I said. I mean what are the odds..right? Lets meet.**

"Lets meet" sasuke spoke out loud.

He swallowed hard, his heart still racing.

She was right.. Right?

 **TheRaven88: when?**

 **Sunflower17: um whenever is good for you**

 **TheRaven88: ok... How about...now. I say now because there is no way ill be able to sleep a wink without meeting you after all this.**

 **Sunflower17: now? Um ok. Yea me either.**

 **What dorm room are you in or.. Do you prefer to come to mine?**

Suddenly he had an idea.. It was too good to pass up.

He smirked as he typed his response.

 **TheRaven88: Lets make our meeting.. Idk memorable, something to look back on fondly. You know that big willow tree in the courtyard? Lets me there.. I'm leaving now.**

 **Sunflower17: um.. Ok. Ill see you there.**

 **TheRaven88 signed off**

 **Sunflower17 signed off.**

 **000000000**

Sakura stumbled through the grass, her highheels making it very hard to maneuver in her drunken state. Her stomach greatly protested and she bent over and vomited in the grass. _Think goodness I wore my hair up!_

 _"_ I told you not to drink so much" came her best friend's snarky reply.

Sakura, panting and too out of it to throw anything back, retched into the grass once again. Sweat beaded on her forehead, thw cool breeze caressed her damp skin as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

" I wouldn't of _drank_ so much had _he_ of been here, I was surprised he wasn't after going to his dorm to find it empty" she heatedly defended.

Ino rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her silk clad hip. " maybe he was here, you know there were so many people at this party, he could have slipped in and out"

Sakura scoffed and shoved a mint into her mouth. "All for _nothing!_ I wore my best dress for _nothing!"_

00000000000

Sasuke stood under the willow tree, he had picked this spot on this night for a reason. He wanted to seen his sunflower under the full moon. Thing was he had never been a romantic, this came as a shock to himself that he had suggested such a thing.

Never in his entire life had he ever been so damn nervous. He was already slightly sweaty and his heart _still_ hadn't quit racing and he smelled of cigarettes so this definitely was a _bad_ idea..but he couldn't leave now it was too late.

Then he saw her.. or he hoped to _God_ it was her, he had never seen a female more beautiful. The woman walking closer and closer to him had every thought in his head _gone,_ and it was like his heart stopped as well.

She had long dark indigo hair, the color of a night sky, her eyes were like the moon, her skin ivory. She had very generous curves and she wore a black low cut long sleeved shirt and faded light blue jeans. Her long hair scattered about her shoulders as she walked towards him.

Hinata felt the very breath leave her lungs as she layed eyes on him. This wasn't real. She must be dreaming. No one on this earth was _that_ gorgeous, this guy wasn't movie star gorgeous either, we are talking other worldly beautiful, a vampire or an angel. His skin was so pale it literally glowed under the full moon, his had hair as black as black could get spiked up in back amd long bangs hung a little below his perfectly shaped jaw, he had shorter bangs that because of the breeze were side swept revealing thin perfectly shaped brows and the most exotic, most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, the same shade as his impossibly black hair.

His features were almost feminim but there was definitely no mistaken him for a woman.

He wore a black tee shirt that was quite snug on him showing off his well built muscular but thin and senewy form. Black skinny jeans adorned his lower half.

Neither could speak. Neither were really believing their eyes. Both were entertaining thoughts of them both dreaming.

But oh how real it was.

 **A/N: sorry for the cliffy, will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to those of you with positive feed back..it means a lot. I appreciate your review and everyone else.. I** ** _did_** **have an immature flamer but deleted the review as it was petty and unnecessary. I don't mind criticism but telling me to off myself is a little much, no? All flames will be deleted.**

 **Don't like my story then don't read, I am not going to stop writing no matter how much it is hated.**

 **Chapter 4**

Sasuke was the first to recover.

"Sunflower .. what is your real name?" He asked, slightly blushing.

 _His voice is as sexy as_ he _is, smooth deep and dark like black velvet,_ hinata thought in awe.

"H-hinata Hyuga"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Hinata feeling light headed swayed on her feet and slowly sat on the grass under the willow tree cross legged.

Sasuke joined her, their knees touching.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

Hinata blushed and smiled. "I am.. I ..just wasn't expecting ..you to be so.. g-good looking" she said shyly, her voice just above a whisper.

Sasuke chuckled "same here"

000000000

As Sakura and Ino stumbled across the court yard, Sakura immediately spotted Sasuke and Hinata.

"Ouch! Watch it, forehead! That was my nose", Ino griped, rubbing her nose.

Sakura stopping so suddenly had made Ino collide into her.

"Shhhh, _Ino,_ who cares..look!" Sakura loudly whispered pointing to the cause of the collision.

"What is so- _oh.._ I see..it is Sasuke with a girl..but I don't recognize her" Ino, said lowering her voice.

"Me neither..but then again this is a big campus" Sakura murmered, her eyes narrowed.

Sakura grabbed Ino's bicept, roughly pulling her towards the university building. "Come on, there is no point worrying about it now, tomorrow I'll deal with _her"_ Sakura vowed, throwing them one last glance.

000000

The light late night breeze caressed the two that sat under the willow tree.

Hinata caught his scent. Sage, cigarettes and sweat, to her it was intoxicating.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her, he had never seen someone so beautiful.

He gently took a silky strand of her hair between his fingers. "You know, I am not sure why but I imagined you as a red head, but _this.._ this is so much more beautiful, I have never seen hair this color and something tells me..you don't dye your hair" Sasuke confessed, his tone low as if telling a secret.

Hinata, still light headed, blushed and shyly averted her pale lavender eyes. "I-I don't dye it... and t-thank you"

Sasuke thought it was adorable how shy this girl was, he also found it very refreshing from most other females.

Hinata's gaze found Sasukes again, and she once again was struck dumb by his surreal and ethereal beauty. She still felt this was a dream, _her ,_ sitting across from someone like _him._

As long as she was looking at him it was hard to have any sort of thought in her head. Did this guy have any clue what he did to her? Then it hit her... _he_ was the one the campus females and yes even a few males had gone on about. Words like Adonis, Sex with legs and the hottest guy alive had floated around and had reached her ears more than one occasion.

She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. There was no way this guy was into her..he was just being nice..I mean this was _her_ and that was _him._ Girls like her didn't get guys like him.

"Hinata.. are you alright?" Sasuke asked, he must of noticed her discomfort.

Hinata shook her head and shakily stood up. "I..I don't feel so well" she said, not looking at him. She couldn't look at him and keep her wits about her.

She felt him gently grab her around the waist. "Let me walk you to your room"

"O-ok" she reluctant relented.

00000000

Stopping at her room door she immediately started unlocking her door.

Sasuke felt there was more wrong than what she had said.

"Hinata .. are you sure there isn't anything wrong? Other than not feeling good?"

Still not looking at him she froze. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Sasuke.. it was s-sweet of you to meet me.. I am going to go lay down now, I feel really sick" she said, her voice slightly shaky.

Opening the door she walked in and shut it before he had a chance to say anything.

000000000

The next morning Sasuke was slowly prodded from sleep when his bedside alarm went off.

BANG! Hitting the alarm, he ignored its fall from the nightstand and groaned as he groggily buried himself deeper under his blanket. Then a few seconds later his eyes flew wide open as it all came back to him.

He had layed awake last night trying to piece the puzzle that was Hinata. He had kept telling himself that she really had been sick and not something more serious.

Everything had seemed to be going so well.. then out of no where he had seen the odd change sweep over her. This bothered him way more than he wanted it to which that in and of itself bothered him.

He had gone and gotten himself too attached. But he had to try and find out if there was anything wrong with her today or if.. What? What else could it he. During the month they had chatted online she had told him she had a boyfriend but that she was wanting to break it off with him but was scared to. Which in turn led him to thank the guy was maybe abusive or.. had a temper. Did she have a change of heart?

He sighed and takes his hand through his already messy spikes.

He grabbed a cigarette and lighting it up he placed his feet on the floor and decided to think about what he would say to her.

000000000

Hinata stood in the empty bathroom staring miserably at her reflection. She had cried herself to sleep after vomiting the night before. She had stupidly gone and had fallen in love with a guy that could never be hers.

Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks splotchy. _Yes you look terrific,_ she thought sardonicly.

Feeling too disgusted with herself she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

As she headed towards her room she heard _his_ voice.. the last voice she wanted to hear.

"Hinata, babe, I called you last night four times, are you ok?" Her boyfriend asked her enfolding her in his arm.

She definitely didn't have the strength to lie to him..not today. She freed herself from his arm and looked up at him morosly.

"Naruto.. I think we should break up"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. Thank you for the ones that left a kind review and the ones who reviewed without being jerks. I had some personal issues to work out.**

 **Anyways, to the reader who asked why hinata doesn't love Naruto. Well..this is a sasuke x hinata fanfic. Besides..she doesn't hate him..she is in love with Sasuke.**

 **Also..I now have pictures for my fan fiction. If you want to see them go to wattpad and my username is** **Queen4aday7**

 **Also to clear up the thing about me having two accounts on the fanfic app, it had confused me at first and thinking I had to make another account I did. But now that I know that I don't ..I will delete it once I transfer all the books in my library to my other acc.**

 **And to answer another question. No..Naruto and Sasuke are not friends in this fic.**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto gasped, his sky blue eyes widened in astonishment. "Hinata, what.. what is going on?"

Hinata pushed back the guilt that ate at her and steeled her resolve. Lifting her chin higher she answered him, "I am.. I am in love with someone e-else"

Naruto stared at her incrediculously. Seconds passed before he spoke.

"Who?" He asked, his tone hard.

Hinata turned her back towards him.." You don't know him..please..just.."-

"Just _what_ hinata?" He asked getting angry.

His brows furrowed as his eyes flashed dangerously.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. "I.. Let me go, Naruto" she replied weakly.

Both quieted as a few students passed them.

Naruto watched the students walk by and after they were out of hearing range he looked back at Hinata.

"Tell me who, hinata" he demanded.

Hinata furrowed her brows in irritation. "Why? So you can beat him up?"

Naruto shook his head in disgust and walked off angrily.

Hinata had a strong feeling this wasn't the end.

000000000000

Sakura snatched the yearbook out of Ino's hand causing Ino to yelp in pain as she received a papercut. "Damn it Sakura!"

Ignoring her scowling friend Sakura hastily flipped the pages .."Hm..I wonder if she is a freshman or..ah..is this her?" Sakura asked, her finger on a small photo.

Ino craned her neck and looked to where Sakura was pointing. "Yes! I'd know them freaky eyes anywhere" she mumbled.

Sakura curled her pink painted lip. "Ugh, _I'm_ prettier than this bitch!"

000000000

Sasuke knocked impatiently on Hinata's dorm room door for the third time. After almost a half a minute he still received no answer.

"Hell" he cursed irritably.

Looking around he decided to try the cafeteria.

Hinata sat in her microbiology class, wondering not for the first time why she had signed up for this class. As the professor droned on, her thoughts once again traveled to Sasuke.

She felt the usual ache in her heart every time she thought of him.

Bzzzz. The sound of her cell phone vibrating on her desk snapped her out of her morose thoughts.

Looking at the received textb, her pale eyes grew wide.

 **Sasuke- hinata where are you? Are you ok?**

She bit her lip as she had a million thoughts run through her head.

 **Hinata- I am in class. I am ok.**

 **Sasuke- ok..meet me afterwards?**

 **Hinata- ok..where?**

 **Sasuke- library**

 **Hinata- Ill be there now, this class is boring me anyways.**

 **Sasuke- lol ok**

Smiling Sasuke immediately headed to the library.

Hinata more confused than ever sighed and gathered her books and shoved them into her bookbag. She stood up and silently walked out.

A few minutes later Sasuke and Hinata were once again looking into the others eyes.

It seemed he got more good looking every time she saw him.

Sasuke could never get over how beautiful this girl was.

"Hinata, (he motioned her to a secluded corner table) are you feeling any better?"

She looked at him confused until she remembered the night before..her halfway excuse.

"Oh..um..Y-yes" she replied her eyes downcast.

Sasuke took one of her hands in his and his dark orbs looked intensely into hers, causing her cheeks to pinken.

"What is wrong..I know it is something more..please talk to me" he pleaded.

Hinata felt as if she could stare into his dark eyes forever. They were impossibly deep and mesmerizing.

Forcing herself not to drool and babble like an idiot she swallowed audibly, making her cheeks darker.

"I ..I got..scared. I.. You are the guy that all the girls like and..a-and you..you ..I mean-

He interrupted her "you find it hard that _I_ like you?"

She nodded timidly. He had sounded mad.

His beautiful eyes narrowed. "Why is it always about my looks" he declared heatedly.

She tried to pull her hand out of his but he tightened his grip on her.

"Listen to me and listen _good,_ if anything I am having a having a hard time believing _you_ like _me..._ yes _me!_ You are too stunning for words hinata. You are not like these other girls who flaunt their beauty, tch if you could even call what they have _beauty,_ around. You are a very beautiful girl and don't even know it. You are sweet and kind and have an innocence about you that is _so_ rare, so don't ever doubt that I like you..that I _desire_ you" he said all this with intense passion.

After he was through he noticed her face getting blue. "Hinata!...breathe.."

She gasped and slightly panting she just stared at him in awe.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head smirking. "Hopeless" he whispered affectionately.

000000

 **Two weeks later**

Hinata and sasuke had grown a lot closer. Things were very slow..they had only talked mostly and had their first kiss.

The first kiss had been one neither of them would ever forget. Sasuke had walked her to her dorm and both had stood staring at the other when slowly Sasuke had closed the distance and had layed his lips upon hers.

The kiss had been like an explosive, both had felt fire ignite through their bodies and had felt the world around them disappear. They had deepened the kiss..their toungs entangled in an erotic dance, teeth against teeth they had gone deeper and even not being able to breathe they had just used the others breath as oxygen.

After a long moment they had reluctantly pulled away both close to losing consciousness due to lack of actual oxygen. Both gasping to breathe as if they'd been deep sea diving.

Sasuke never pressured her for more than she was able to give.

They spent their days helping one another with their assignments, talking and they always had lunch under the willow tree.

Their tree.

Nights were spent cuddled together mostly in his dorm since he had the bigger tv. Cuddling and watching movies and sometimes listening to music.

Sakura had confronted hinata a few times threatening to beat her ass if she didn't dump Sasuke. Hinata being Hinata had of course been intimidated but refused to let go of Sasuke.

Hinata also had been angered that Sakura being in college acted as a high school bitch.

Now it had been two weeks of Sakura's threats and hinata was getting fed up over it. She hadn't told Sasuke not wanting to burden him about it.

Today it would all change... Today would activate a chain of events that would forever change their lives.

Hinata stood over the bathroom sink spitting toothpaste out of her mouth when the bathroom door opened and Sakura emerged, her green eyes fierce. Ino was right behind her of course. Like her lap dog.

Hinata immediately felt anger heat her face. Her pale eyes narrowed.

"Leave me alone Sakura" she said firmly.

Sakura glared hatefully, her fists clenched tightly. "Sasuke would of been mine had you not of put your grubby little Skank hands on him" Sakura seethed.

Hinata gave Sakura a scathing look.

"What is this? High school? Isn't time you grew up, he can't even stand you" she bit out frostily.

Ino's mouth formed a round O in surprise.

Sakura lost it at the bold words. Somewhere deep inside Sakura _knew_ every word was true.

Before hinata could even blink she felt a powerful blow to her nose. CRACK.

Blood spurted from her nostrils and her head snapped to the left violently.

Another blow hit her face before she could recover..and another until a loud crack sounded and darkness took her over.

000000

Sasuke plundered his drawer for his favorite black fishnet tee when his fingers hit a small plastic object. Narrowing his eyes he recognized his baggy full of cocaine he had bought over two weeks ago.

He smirked. He hadn't touched the stuff since he had met Hinata.

He was about to grab it and toss it when he heard sirens blaring loudly outside getting closer and closer.

He furrowed his brows. An ambulance here at the college. He peered through his blinds. He saw the red flashing lights circling atop the large vehicle.

He rolled his eyes probably some sorority douche getting too wasted or overdosed.

He shook his head and turned from the window when suddenly a loud banging made him jump.

"Damn..I'm coming ..hold on" he hollered out opening the door.

A pudgy sweat covered guy with wirey brown hair stood in his door way. "Hey..man, you date that hinata chick,right?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "yes..what of it?" He replied threateningly.

The sweaty guy pointed to his right. "Dude she is being taken into an ambulance"

The words were like ice cold water thrown over his head.

He bolted pass the guy, almost knocking him down.

"Woa! Careful dude!"

Sasuke ran through the university halls, his heart in his throat, his feet slapping the ground as he bumped and swerved through bodies and curse words.

Finally making it to the entrance he threw open the door almost knocking a professor down.

"Easy Son"

Ignoring the man he barged towards the ambulance just in time.

The paramedic had just shut the doors when sasuke gasping for breath,begged the paramedic to let him ride in back.

"My...g-girl..f-friend..is...in..the ...b-back" he panted desperately still trying to catch his breath.

"The paramedic shook his head apologetically, "sorry .only family" he stated.

"What?! No..please you...got to...let me-

"Look kid, I don't make the rules, now if you don't mind we got to get this young lady to the hospital stat, she is in critical condition" the guy worded hurriedly giving sasuke no time to respond as he barely finished speaking when he climbed into the ambulance and shut the door.

 _Critical condition?_ The words flashed in his head over and over.

He ran to his motorcycle and forgetting his motorcycle helmet he jumped on his bike and loudly reving the engine, he took off, not noticing a teary eyed Ino running towards him shouting his name.

 _SASUKE!_

 **A/N another cliffhanger but good news!**

 **I will have the next chapter up by later tonight or tomorrow at the latest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- And as promised..**

 **Chapter 6**

Sasuke paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, the Doctor's words tormenting him.

 _She is in surgery, right now no one can see her._

Sasuke stopped and looked up at the ceiling..finding no water he looked around confused..then..he realized his cheeks were wet with tears.

He wiped them off and stared at the white hard floor of the hospital, his eyes wide and half crazed.

 _What happened to her? In_ surgery?! _What happened? Will she die?_ He thought, frantic and riddled with worry and anxiety.

Loud voices snapped him out of his morbid thoughts.

" I don't _know!_ I was told she was brought here in an ambulance!" A loud impatient voice pierced the waiting room.

Sasuke made a beeline to the shouting woman. The woman was of medium height with light brown hair that hung straight and slightly brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were. A dark hazel.

"Are you looking for Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

The woman looked at him, confusion apparent in her eyes. "Yes, I'm her foster mother. how do you know her?" She asked almost accusingly.

Her eyes critically looking him up and down as if he was a slimy alien.

"I..I am her boyfriend"

The woman furrowed her brows. "Oh, where is she? She asked.

"In surgery"

"What happened?"

Sasuke shook his head "I don't know..all they said was she was in critical condition"

The woman sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Ok..damn.." She dug through her purse and retrieved a cell phone.

Sasuke gave her a weary glance and walked towards the information desk.

00000

Sakura blew her nose into the tissue balled in her hand.

Ino sat across from her on her bed.

"Did you make sure to..to tell the police that she started it?" Ino asked distraughtly.

Sakura nodded, her face slick with tears and snot. "Ugh..this is all _her_ fault! If I end up in prison..Ill kill her!"

Ino looked at sakura as if she had grown a second head. "First off, how will you kill her if you're in prison? _Second,_ this girl could be dead and all you are worried about is you!" Ino shouted, her face red.

Sakura glared angrily at her friend.

"So you are on _her_ side?!"

Ino's jaw dropped, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"This isn't about _sides!"_

 _"_ Oh just shut _up!_ Sakura yelled back.

Ino hmphed and sat back down.

"There was so much blood" she whispered.

"If sasuke finds out..oh god he will _never_ learn to like me" sasukra whined pathetically, ignoring Ino's disturbing words.

Ino shook her head and shot to her feet. "Sakura ..I can't be friends with someone who doesn't feel any guilt after nearly killing someone..or for all we know you _did!"_

With those words, Ino ended their friendship and walked out the door.

00000

3 hours and a pack of cigarettes later, sasuke's misery was finally ended when the doctor walked out, weary and looking like he was about to drop, the doctor informed Sasuke that she was out of surgery but could say no more because he wasn't family.

But before sasuke could say anything Hinata's foster mom was beside him asking the doctor to see her.

The doctor looked at her questioninhly.."are you family?"

She rolled her eyes" yes I am her foster mother"

The Doctor nodded and motioned her back.

Sasuke watched them go, wheels spinning in his brain.

He looked around and seeing no one paying any attention to him he quietly tailed them.

Fortunatly the room was close by.

He watched them enter a room and quietly snuck behind the wall adjacent to the room.

"How is she"?

"Well, she suffered a broken nose and facial lacerations and a skull fracture. Her brain was swelling, we had to do immediately brain surgery. It went well as far as we can tell, we won't know if she suffered any damage to her motorfunctions or any mental damage until she wakes."

Sasukes blood turned to ice. His heart seemed to stop. All sound ceased as he stood behind the wall in utter shock.

 _Brain surgery?! Facial lacerations...won't know...if ..she will be mentally handicapped?_

 _What in the_ hell _happened to my baby_

White blistering rage ran through his veins, his fists tightened to the point his nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood.

 _Who did this to her? WHO DID THIS TO MY GIRL?!_

His body began to violently shake. His vision blurred and he felt his head swim.

Breathing through his nose, his eyes wild with fury, he slowly started towards the waiting room.

Making his way faster through the room and out of the hospital he headed towards his motorcycle.

"I want blood" he growled.

00000

Minutes later he stormed through the university doors..his eyes so saturated with rage, the people who noticed him immediately looked away and steered clear.

Where would he start? It could have been anyone. As if heaven smiled upon his avenging spirit, Ino came into his line of sight. The look on her face gave him a pretty good idea where to start.

He marvhed towards her, she froze, her eye widened with fear.

"You know something" he growled, his voice distorted with his fury was barely recognizable, even to his own ears.

Ino shakily nodded, terror loosenong her toung and almost her bowels as well.

The pure insane fury she saw in his eyes froze her blood.

"I-I-it was s-s-s-sakura" Ino sputtered in terror.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Sakura?" He spat the name out as if it had left a foul taste in his mouth.

Ino could only stare, still terrified.

Sasuke sharply nodded his head once and was gone.

000000

Sakura was curled in a fetal position on her bed, her eyes red rimmed from her sobbing.

Hiccups racked her body when a loud knock startled her, ending her hiccups.

Thinking it was Ino coming back begging she yelled out in anger "go away Ino!"

"Its not Ino" came the muffled voice. A recognizable voice.

Sakura flew to the door and threw it open.

"Oh sasu- a large hand around her throat instantly silenced her, her body was lifted and thrown against the wall behind her.

"Auuugh!" Her back slammed against the wall, snapping her head back.

She looked up in utter bewilderment at sasuke, his face so destroyed in rage, her bladder instantly loosened, soaking her and the floor beneath her.

To scared to be humiliated she could on gape at him in bewildered horror.

He grabbed her by her throat again and squeezed hard, making her green watery eyes bulge.

"You damn fucking _cunt,_ you nearly killed hinata! Why! Why did you do it?! He yelled in her face, saliva flying from his mouth.

Her face was an alarming red, her eyes were slowly glazing over. Sasuke loosened his grip, she gasped violently, coughing uncontrollably.

Sasuke let her go and walked to her door and locked it.

He turned towards her, his eyes promising violence.

"Answer me bitch" he hissed.

Still trying to breathe she looked at him through watery eyes.

"I..w-as (cough) was j-jelous..s-sasuke, I am so sorry"

SMACK

Her head snapped to the side so violently a snap was heard.

Yelling out in pain, sakura held her neck. "Ahhh..p-please"

He reached inside his pocket and produced a switchblade.

He predded the silver button and it snapped open with a threatening click.

Sakura's eyes grew wider.

"Hear what I am about to tell you, I am going to leave here, _you_ will tell no one what I have done to you, _if_ you do I promise you I will gut you like a damn _fish"_ hissed furiously.

Sakura nodded franticly,her face cringing in agony from her sore neck.

"If Hinata is permenantly damaged in anyway I will make you wish you were dead" he growled.

He stood up and throwing her one last hateful gkance he left.

Sakura's body shook with her sobs. Her face and neck stung. She flopped limply to the floor, her sobs turning into wailing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate all my readers! And now to answer the question(s) asked.**

 **He didn't leave her with a simple slap..didn't you read the part where he not only strangled her but threw her against the wall** **then** **strangled her again almost killing her and then slapped her. Believe me, he isn't even halfway done with her, you remember sasuke is not stupid. He will play it smart.**

 **Chapter 7**

000000

Sasuke had went back to the hospital and had been relieved to discover Hinata's room empty of her foster mother and any doctors.

Sitting beside her bed, the perpetual beeping of her stat monitors played their eerie soundtrack to their melancholy scene.

Hinata had a bandage wrapped around her head and a tubes protruded out of her nostrils and mouth.

Sasuke still seethed, his blood boiled and rage coursed through him.

He was going to make Sakura's life a living hell. Nevermind what he had told her.

Whether or not Hinata suffered any permanent damage he decided he would still make Sakura suffer her sin against his beloved Hinata.

Dark bruises covered Hinata's face, her nose was bandaged as will.

He clenched his teeth, the muscles in his jaw ticking. "I will make her pay for this, I swear to you"

"What happened to her?" A gravely voice, startled Sasuke, making him flinch.

He saw it was Naruto her ex boyfriend.

Sasuke throwing him a irritated glance answered him.

"She was attacked"

Naruto looked at sasuke, his blue orbs accusing.

Sasuke glared at him, "not me you dumbass"

"Who then?"

Sasuke looked back at Hinata.

If he told Naruto who attacked her then he was sure Naruto would get the police involved then Sakura would be in jail and all the sadistic plans he had for her would be ruined.

She deserved a fate far worse than jail.

"No one knows" he replied.

000000000

Sakura stood under the hot spray of water, beating down soothingly on her sore and battered body. Her back hurt her something awful along with her throat and neck.

She had been horribly stunned at her appearance. Ugly black and blue colors had adorned the flesh of her neck.

Her cheek was red and swollen from his slap. Never would she have ever thought that Sasuke would have a violent and twisted side. She no longer carried a crush for him but a terror instead.

Every time she even thought of telling someone of his attack, she would picture the unprecedented fury on his face and would immediately push the idea out of her mind.

Tears blended with the shower water as they ran down the drain. "Please let Hinata be ok" she whispered shakily.

00000000

Sasuke had reluctantly returned to the university to shower and change.

As he stood clad in only his black boxers, his skin damp from a shower, he looked at the small plastic baggy in his palm.

He closed his fingers over it and retrieved his mirror.

Carefully emptying the white powder onto the glass he shaped it into a thin long line and quickly snorted the substance through his nostrils.

The familiar sting flared in his sinuses and he held his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

Then giving his head a quick shake he took a deep breath and cleaned up his paraphernalia.

The image of Hinata's large pale eyes and soft smile flickered in his head.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to not break down. Not now. There will be time later.

He got up and dressed quickly. Wearing a snug fitted blue tee with low hanging jeans he slipped his bare feet into a pair of clip flops and grabbing his keys he left.

000000

 **1 week later**

A whole long week had come and gone before Hinata finally woke up.

She had slowly come out of her coma.

The doctors had found she had no impairment and would recover.

Sasuke was finally allowed to visit without sneaking to see her.

It was a late morning on a Sunday when Sasuke was able to talk to her since she had awoken.

Due to being in and out of it not much was said.

This morning she was wide awake and the bandaged had been removed.

"How long do the doctors want to keep you here?" Sasuke asked after they had said their greetings.

Hinata sighed and her features fell. "They said at least another week"

Sasuke place a hand on hers. His dark usually cold eyes were soft and compassionate.

"Hinata...I love you"

She widened her eyes at his words and her eyes sparkled with unused tears as she broke into a huge grin.

"I love you, Sasuke" she replied.

He leaned towards her and gently kissed her lips.

Then as he pulled away his eyes turned to stone, "Hinata...Sakura did this to you, correct?"

Hinata nodded and looked down into her lap.

Sasuke gently brushed back the long indigo curtain of hair that his her face.

"I swear to you baby, she won't touch you again" he vowed

She looked at him her pale lavender eyes questioning. "Did she go to jail?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No..but don't you give her another thought" he replied, firmly.

Hinata knitted her brows together.

"Sasuke, you ..what are you going to do?"

He smiled softly and stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry about it..just get better, sweetheart"

She frowned and worry flickered in her eyes.

"Please don't do anything that will get you in trouble" she pleaded.

Sasuke's eyes grew serious.

"I swear to you, I will not get into any trouble"


End file.
